escape_artistsfandomcom-20200213-history
Hugo Award
The Hugo Awards are a set of awards given annually for the best science fiction or fantasy works and achievements of the previous year. The awards are named after Hugo Gernsback, the founder of the pioneering science fiction magazine Amazing Stories, and were officially named the Science Fiction Achievement Awards until 1992. Organized and overseen by the World Science Fiction Society, the awards are given each year at the annual World Science Fiction Convention as the central focus of the event. They were first given in 1953, at the 11th World Science Fiction Convention, and have been awarded every year since 1955. Over the years that the award has been given, the categories presented have changed; currently Hugo Awards are given in more than a dozen categories, and include both written and dramatic works of various types. One of the most prestigious science fiction awards, the Hugo Awards have been termed as "among the highest honors bestowed in science fiction and fantasy writing." Works that have won have been published in special collections, and the official logo of the Hugo Awards is often placed on the winning books' cover as a promotional tool. The 2015 awards were presented at the 73rd Worldcon, Sasquan, in Spokane, United States, on August 22, 2015. The 2016 Hugos will be presented at the 74th Worldcon, MidAmeriCon II, in Kansas City, United States, on August 21, 2016. See the full Wikipedia article for the Hugo Award. See the List of Escape Artists award eligible stories for 2015 - don't forget to nominate your favorites! Hugo Nominees on Escape Pod In 2006 Escape Pod reached out to that year's Hugo nominees in the short fiction category, and began a tradition of running Hugo nominees each year during "Hugo Month". When possible, Hugo nominees and winners from previous years also showed up as part of the regular podcast. 2014 Hugo Award nominees *EP461: Selkie Stories are for Losers, by Sofia Samatar, read by Amanda Ching *EP460: The Ink Readers of Doi Saket by Thomas Olde Heuvelt, read by Mat Weller *EP459: The Water That Falls on You from Nowhere (2014 Hugo Award Winner), by John Chu, read by John Chu *EP458: If You Were a Dinosaur, My Love, by Rachel Swirsky, read by Christina Lebonville 2013 Hugo Award nominees *EP409: Mantis Wives, by Kij Johnson, read by Heather Bowman-Tomlinson *EP407: Mono no Aware (2013 Hugo Award Winner), by Ken Liu, read by John Chu 2012 Hugo Award nominees *EP408: Immersion, by Aliette de Bodard, read by Amy Robinson *EP345: The Paper Menagerie (2012 Hugo Award Winner), by Ken Liu, read by Rajan Khanna *EP344: The Homecoming, by Mike Resnick, read by Patrick Bazile *EP343: The Cartographer Wasps and the Anarchist Bees, by E. Lily Yu, read by Mur Lafferty *EP314: Movement, by Nancy Fulda, read by Marguerite Kenner 2011 Hugo Award nominees *EP298: The Things, by Peter Watts, read by Kate Baker *EP297: Amaryllis, by Carrie Vaughn, read by Gabrielle De Cuir *EP296: For Want of a Nail (2011 Hugo Award Winner), by Mary Robinette Kowal, read by Mur Lafferty 2010 Hugo Award nominees *EP248: Spar, by Kij Johnson, read by Kate Baker *EP247: Bridesicle (2010 Hugo Award Winner), by Will McIntosh, read by Amy H. Sturgis *EP246: Bride of Frankenstein , by Mike Resnick, read by Julie Davis *EP245: The Moment, by Lawrence M. Schoen, read by Graeme Dunlop *EP244: Non-Zero Probabilities, by N.K. Jemisin, read by Kate Baker *EP214: Sinner, Baker, Fablist, Priest; Red Mask, Black Mask, Gentleman, Beast, by Eugie Foster, read by Lawrence Santoro 2009 Hugo Award nominees *EP197: From Babel's Fall'n Glory We Fled..., by Michael Swanwick, read by Sarah Tolbert *EP196: Evil Robot Monkey, by Mary Robinette Kowal, read by Stephen Eley *EP195: 26 Monkeys, Also the Abyss, by Kij Johnson, read by Diane Severson *EP194: Exhalation (2009 Hugo Award Winner), by Ted Chiang, read by Ray Sizemore *EP193: Article of Faith, by Mike Resnick, read by Stephen Eley 2008 Hugo Award nominees *EP158: Who's Afraid of Wolf 359?, by Ken MacLeod, read by Stephen Eley *EP157: A Small Room in Koboldtown, by Michael Swanwick, read by Cheyenne Wright *EP156: Distant Replay, by Mike Resnick, read by Steve Anderson *EP155: Tideline (2008 Hugo Award Winner), by Elizabeth Bear, read by Stephen Eley 2007 Hugo Award nominees *EP108: Kin, by Bruce McAllister, read by Stephen Eley *EP107: Eight Episodes, by Robert Reed, read by MarBelle *EP106: The House Beyond Your Sky, by Benjamin Rosenbaum, read by Paul Tevis *EP105: Impossible Dreams (2007 Hugo Award Winner), by Tim Pratt, read by Matthew Wayne Selznick 2006 Hugo Award nominees *EP056: The Clockwork Atom Bomb, by Dominic Green, read by Dr. Jonathon Sullivan *EP055: Down Memory Lane, by Mike Resnick, read by Alex Wilson *EP054: Tk'tk'tk (2006 Hugo Award Winner), by David D. Levine, read by Paul Tevis *EP053: Seventy-Five Years, by Michael A. Burstein, read by Deborah Green Previous Years *EP402: The Tale of the Golden Eagle (2004 Hugo Award nominee), by David D. Levine, read by David D. Levine *EP173: Robots Don't Cry (2004 Hugo Award nominee), by Mike Resnick, read by Stephen Eley *EP101: The 43 Antarean Dynasties (1998 Hugo Award Winner), by Mike Resnick, read by Steven Burley, Gregg Taylor *EP082: Travels With My Cats (2005 Hugo Award Winner), by Mike Resnick, read by Stephen Eley Category:Awards